One More Time
by danradgurl14
Summary: When Inuyasha dies in a battle with Naraku, what will Kagome do? Will she find a new love? And where does Sesshomaru fit in here? Sess kag!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I got another story started! I'm hoping you guy's will like it, cause it sure is fun to write! LOL! **

**Disclaimer: Yhea you know, I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Summary: When Inuyasha dies in a battle with Naraku, what will Kagome do? Will she find a new love? And where does Sesshomaru fit in here? **

* * *

**One More Time**

**Chapter One**

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where is that idiot! Jeezus, if I'd known he'd be this mad at me for 'sitting' him, I wouldn't have said anything. But…he's been gone for hours!" Kagome pushed through the thick foliage of the dense forest and made her way to its heart. Sango and Miroku had stayed behind, saying that Inuyasha would come back on his own time.

Kagome went anyway because she was worried that he might run off and leave her. As she trudged through the thick woods her glossy black hair reflected the moonlight and her pale skin seemed almost to glow white as the crescent sliver shone above her. In her futuristic clothes, she seemed almost unreal.

After a good hour, Kagome felt a familiar wicked aura permeating the area before her. She broke through the trees and stumbled onto a battleground. As she had suspected, Naraku was in the middle, but he was not battling Inuyasha as she had assumed. He was combating with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's hated half-brother.

Kagome gazed over to the far right and spotted Inuyasha lying still on the ground. The first thought that came to her mind caused her common sense to become completely useless, and she bounded out of the forest into the open trying to get to him. In her haste she stumbled on a rock and landed on the hard dirt below. A small squeak of pain escaped her lips and she covered her mouth quickly. But it was too late, Naraku had heard her, and slammed a very weary Sesshomaru into a tree, where he was rendered momentarily unconscious. Kagome opened her mouth to scream as a hideous green tentacle shot toward her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Nothing came, but Kagome heard a quiet moan and felt something wet splatter her face. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing in front of her, and her mouth hung open loosely as she stared at her savior.

Inuyasha was kneeling in front of her clenching his chest with a bloodied hand, staring at the ground. Naraku's tentacle receded from Inuyasha's chest and resumed attacking Sesshomaru who was again in the waking world. Inuyasha shivered violently and fell backward, his head landing on Kagome's waist.

"I-Inu…yasha?" She stuttered, fearing the worst. His once glowing eyes drifted up to rest on Kagome's face. They had become dull, lifeless. He smiled weakly and reached up, his wobbly hand stroking her black, silky hair. Kagome covered it with her own trembling fingers and looked down on him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome." His voice was hoarse and soft, barely audible to her. Yet Kagome strained to hear him with all her might. "Don't cry. You… you know I hate it when you cry." Kagome smiled meekly and hiccupped, wiping the tears away.

Sesshomaru had caused Naraku to retreat sometime ago and now watched the two wearily. His white hair was stained with blood and dirt, and his clothes were in tatters.

"Did… did I ever tell you… that …that you're pretty?" Inuyasha continued silently. Kagome's eye's watered again and she shook her head slightly. Inuyasha moved his quaking hand to her cheek to cup it in his palm, gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Well I should have sooner. Heh… because you _are _pretty." Kagome's cheeks turned pink and she hiccupped again, fighting the urge to cry. He was talking like he was dying! "Well I'm glad… I …got to see… your face one more time…" His hand slid off of her cheek and his eyes began to flutter. "I…love… you, Kagome…"

"D-don't talk like that… you're gonna' be fine… I'll take you back to Kaede…we'll have you better in no time…I-" Kagome was cut off by a whisper that escaped from Inuyasha's lips. "What?" She asked, on the verge of tears again.

"I love… you…" Then his breathing slowed steadily to a complete stop, and his eyelids slid closed over the lifeless orbs that once held love and happiness. The magic prayer beads around the half-demon's neck fell to the ground and turned into dust, blowing away in the breeze.

Kagome's eyes widened and she quietly called Inuyasha's name. When he didn't respond, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and her body began to shake with silent sobs. Tears fell onto the torn red haori that he wore, and soaked into the fabric. Kagome buried her face in the cloth and gripped it tightly in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru was still nearby watching her weep over her dead lover's body. His _brother's_ dead body.

Kagome continued to sob, and as the minutes passed she slowly drifted into a fitful slumber. Sesshomaru debated whether he should just leave her there, or take her back to the village. Finally he remembered that this woman had been kind to Rin, even though the little girl had practically grown up around him, and was the ward of her enemy. So, out of pure thanks, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and took her back to the village.

While in the air Kagome buried her face in Sesshomaru's kimono, shivering slightly. Why did the woman have to wear that danged outfit all the time? She was going to freeze to death with winter coming soon. He slid off the pelt that was kept on his shoulder, and placed it over her legs. Her shivering subsided and she sighed contentedly.

He reached the village a moment later and walked over to the small hut that the woman usually stayed in. An old woman was standing outside the hut, watching the couple that was walking through the village off to the side. When she spotted Sesshomaru, she immediately stood and asked him what he was doing with Kagome. "I am merely returning a favor that the wench did for me." The old woman scowled at the crude name but let him in nonetheless. Sesshomaru finally recognized the old woman to be Kaede, the younger sister of the late priestess, Kikyo.

"May I ask why you have Kagome in the first place?" The woman inquired. Sesshomaru tried to set Kagome down on the mat Kaede had set out for her, but Kagome's fists were bunched up in Sesshomaru's shirt so he instead sat down with Kagome in his lap. The demon was not much for helping others, but this time he would just have to let it slide.

"Inuyasha was killed by Naraku earlier." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ah," The old woman frowned and looked at Kagome worriedly then shook her head. Kaede walked into another room and Sesshomaru heard her breathing slow. The old woman had gone to sleep. He was alone with a young woman in his arms that he didn't know as well as he might have, had he not been so coldhearted.

The young priestess shifted in his arms so the moonlight that flooded in through a window above them lit up her face. She sighed again and ceased to dream anything that had caused her to fidget while she slept. Sesshomaru looked down to examine her face better and his breath caught for a moment.

The girl looked inhuman. Her pale skin practically glowed, and her long, black, eyelashes contrasted greatly with her complexion. Her plump red lips seemed to call out to him, begging him to take them in a long passionate kiss. He inhaled deeply through his nose catching the sweet fragrance that was her scent. She smelled of vanilla and the forest after a fresh rain; Kagome's scent was heavenly and Sesshomaru was sorry he hadn't noticed it before. A small moan escaped her lips, parting them slightly. A little breeze blew through the hut, lifting Kagome's silky hair.

Her breath was hot and sweet on his face and Sesshomaru realized he was a hair's breadth away from kissing her full ruby red lips. Kagome whispered his name, and puzzled, he pulled away. This woman reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. He began to wonder if _Kagome_ was that woman. But it couldn't be the same person, because Kagome was a human. His mind wandered back to Kagome's lips, and before he realized what he was doing, Sesshomaru lightly brushed his lips against her feathery mouth.

* * *

**Oh please let me know how you guys like this story! I was up literally all night writing this thing, just to get it out of my head before I forgot! So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hhhheeeerrrreeeee'sss Two! Hope ya enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Yhea you know, I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Summary: When Inuyasha dies in a battle with Naraku, what will Kagome do? Will she find a new love? And where does Sesshomaru fit in here? **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kagome woke with a start, as sweat dripped off her forehead. She was breathing hard and she was trembling. The poor girl had just relived Inuyasha's death again in a dream. She sat up slowly and pulled the pelt that was covering her up, around her shoulders. She got on shaky feet and walked out into the sunshine; then, squinting her eyes, she ventured into the shade of the forest.

As she walked she passed the well and stared ahead as if dazed. Kagome ambled farther into the forest. Finally she stopped and looked up. She was standing at the base of the Goshinboku tree; it was where she had first seen Inuyasha, where she had freed him and where he would usually go after they fought. Kagome fell to her knees and silently began to weep once more. The reality of Inuyasha's death sank in painfully, and Kagome let lose heart-wrenching sobs.

"Why are you doing out here?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Kagome peered over her shoulder and turned back to the tree. "Why should you care Sesshomaru?"She asked quietly.

"I don't." The words pierced her heart painfully, and she began to weep once more. Sesshomaru saw his mistake, but didn't try to fix it. "Where did you come from?" He asked her. Kagome turned around and faced him looking puzzled. Sesshomaru sighed. "Where is the land of your birth?"

Kagome figured that there was no reason to keep her origin a secret anymore. "I'm from here, sort of. The old well, the Bone Eaters Well, is a portal to my era. And I'm from five hundred years in the future."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome remove the pelt and toss it at him. Her long legs were bare again and she quickly pulled them up to her chest, encircling them with her arms and resting her chin on her knees. "Why did you bring me back last night?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a moment before thinking, _'Ah, to hell with it. I'm just too curious for my own good.' _He sat down beside her, watching the leaves of the forest rustle in the breeze. "Because I felt like it." He responded.

Kagome looked into his eyes. "Then I suppose you just felt like kissing me too, huh?" she whispered softly. The demon lord remained silent. Kagome sighed and turned away. "It's not like you committed a crime, Sesshomaru. I don't really care anymore." She paused, and then added in a whisper, "That was the first time anyone's ever kissed me."

This caught Sesshomaru's attention. No one had _ever _kissed her before? He hadn't even realized she was awake when he did that. Kagome's hand was on her lips, and her cheeks were covered in a deep shade of pink. Her head was turned away, and Sesshomaru thanked Kami she didn't see _him_ blush.

Quickly, he changed the subject. "Who was your father?" Kagome looked up, her blush gone. She looked at him oddly for a moment, and finally answered.

"I don't know. My mother told me, about a month ago, that I wasn't really her daughter. She said a demon had come out of the Bone Eaters Well with me in his arms. Mom said that I was around sixteen in human years and probably one hundred and fifty in demon years. I asked her why she mentioned demon years, and she told me it was because I was part demon." Kagome paused to look at 

Sesshomaru again, and thought to herself, _'He's looks skinnier without that pelt on. I wish he'd take off his armor. I'm sure it would be a lot more comfortable without it.'_ Kagome sighed and continued. "Then my mother told me that they placed a powerful spell on me to make me look like a human toddler. She also told me that when I turn twenty, in human years, the spell would break." Kagome finished and gazed at the trees with sorrowful eyes. "I thought she was just kidding, but now I'm not so sure." She looked down at her knees and frowned. She couldn't go back home, not now. It reminded her too much of Inuyasha.

"And how old are you?" Sesshomaru asked thoughtfully. He looked her over, and then turned back to the trees.

"I'm nineteen in human years. Man, that feels weird to say." Kagome brushed some hair behind her ear. An autumn leaf floated down from the tree and landed in Kagome's hair. She swatted it out.

"When do you turn twenty? In human years, I mean." The demon lord asked her. He swatted at a leaf that had fallen on his shoulder.

"A week from today." Kagome looked down at the leaves that littered the ground around them. There were reds, yellows, oranges, and in-between colors.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome again. She was getting closer to being the young woman he had known. Her story fit in perfectly with what happened to his old friend. The only friend he ever had.

* * *

Kagome trudged along behind Sesshomaru, as he led the way back to the village. When Kagome came up to the hut she saw Kaede instructing a few men on what to do with Inuyasha's body.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome flinch when one of the men handled Inuyasha roughly. He watched her turn and flee into Kaede's hut. Kaede scolded the man and sent him on his way replacing him with another, gentler man.

Sesshomaru walked into the hut, pushing the flap out of his way as he entered. Kagome was leaning on the low windowsill, her face in her hands. Crystalline tears dripped onto the wood and reflected the sunlight that poured into the room. She was quiet, but the demon's acute hearing caught small sobs that came from Kagome's broken heart.

The prideful lord walked up to the girl, and sat beside her. "Kagome," He began. Kagome cut him off.

"I'm so stupid. Why can't I quit crying? I'm such a weakling." She suddenly stopped and looked up. "You…you said…"

"Yes?" The man coaxed her on. She turned around to face him.

"You used my name." She breathed and sniffled. "He only used my name if he thought I was hurt." Then Kagome broke out into tears again, covering her face with her hands.

Sesshomaru realized she was talking about Inuyasha and tried to continue. "Kagome you aren't weak. Crying in front of me and not caring if anyone else sees you is very brave. When you cry in front of another physically stronger person, you become stronger emotionally. Do you understand?" he asked as he finished.

Kagome nodded her head and let her tears fall freely, taking Sesshomaru's words to heart. She felt strong arms wrap around her suddenly, and she was pulled against a strong chest. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her as he stroked her hair. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you need it."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo, here's chapter three! I actually wrote 1,2,and 3 in the same night!**

**Disclaimer: Yhea you know, I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Summary: When Inuyasha dies in a battle with Naraku, what will Kagome do? Will she find a new love? And where does Sesshomaru fit in here? **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kagome awoke sweating again. She took a deep breath, and looked at the door to Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru was still there. His eyes closed. Kagome shivered once and found herself wishing that she were in his arms again, where it was warm. _'Whoa, Kagome, where did that one come from?'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself. _'I wonder why he's being so nice to me. Could it be that the Great Lord Sesshomaru, aka The Ice Prince, is going soft?'_ Kagome shook her head and stared out the window at the moon.

She returned her gaze to Sesshomaru and looked at him intently. His long white hair fluttered in a small breeze, flashing in the moonlight. The two maroon stripes that adorned his cheeks stood out against his pale skin and the blue crescent moon on his forehead appeared to glow in the moonlight. Upon Kagome's insistence, Sesshomaru had removed the pelt and his bulky armor for the night. Now she could she a lean and muscular man. He was really handsome now that she thought about it. And tall. _'And did I mention muscular?'_ Kagome thought with a smile.

"Undressing me with your eyes? Kagome, I thought you were more mature than that." Kagome gave a start. Sesshomaru's molten gold pools stared at her and a grin crossed over his lips at his own joke. A sharp fang protruded from his mouth and shone in the moonlight. He was a sight of deadly beauty, and Kagome was speechless.

"Didn't know I was awake? I'm always awake." Kagome only barely heard him. She was thinking about what would happen later today after the sun rose, when she turned twenty. Yesterday she had finally managed to stop crying. And she asked Sesshomaru why he was still here.

_He had merely shrugged and said, _

'_I'm curious.' _

'_Of what?' Kagome had asked._

'_You.'_

_Kagome had frowned and said. 'Curiosity killed the cat, Sesshomaru.'_

'_Well I'm not a cat am I?'_

Ironically, the demon lord had a good sense of humor, and he wasn't afraid to use it. Kagome looked up and was startled to see Sesshomaru right in front of her, his face inches from her own. "Ahh! Sesshomaru, don't scare me like that!" Kagome hissed. He smirked again, his pale lips stretching to reveal sharp pointed fangs. His breath was hot and engaging on her face and Kagome began to breathe faster, her heart racing. She blinked once, twice, and could've sworn he had moved his face closer when she blinked. She blinked again, and Sesshomaru's lips were so close to her mouth that Kagome could almost taste him. Butterflies began to form in her stomach and she scooted back a little. As she blinked again Sesshomaru was almost closer than he had been before, smirking at her uneasiness.

Sesshomaru liked this new little game that he'd just made up. Every time the woman would blink he'd get closer. He had grown attached to the woman over the past week, and he so badly wanted to capture her lips in a heated kiss. He was about to do it now, but he was having too much fun. "Something wrong Kagome?" He whispered as he looked from her startled blue orbs to her full red lips.

"N-no…" She whispered, in a raspy voice.

"Good." He stated quietly, and the next second she blinked. He brushed his lips against hers with a feathery light touch and he felt her shiver under him in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, and watched him through half closed eyes.

He didn't say anything to her, instead he decided to fully take her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed into his mouth. He smirked inwardly, completely satisfied with himself.

Kagome relished in the feel of his hot mouth on hers, and slowly let him push her back down onto her mat. He licked her lips with his tongue and without thinking she opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue mingled with hers, coaxing it out of her own mouth and into his. He tasted sugary and sweet; and as he kissed her he rubbed the base of her neck, causing Kagome to moan into his mouth.

Slowly, Sesshomaru felt her arms encircle his neck and pull him close. He was completely on top of her now. Without realizing it his hands began to roam. One hand held him up so he wouldn't crush her under him. But the other hand was a little braver. It moved from her neck down her back around the side of her waist and rested on her hip. He squeezed slightly and Kagome sighed. Before he could stop himself, his hand grew a mind of its own and slipped under the hem of her shirt. Slowly it made it's way up her smooth stomach and ran into a piece of hard cloth. He growled in irritation and slipped his hand under the fabric anyway. Kagome gasped quietly for Sesshomaru's hand had grasped her breast. Liking the way it felt, she arched her back off the mat pushing her chest into his hand. Sesshomaru's mischievous hand grasped her breast tightly and he began to rub it slowly and roughly. She moaned underneath him and arched her back more. Unbeknownst to her this had also caused her hips to move up between Sesshomaru's legs. Frowning into his mouth Kagome lay back down and moved her legs out from under him. Bending her knees and arching her back she lifted her hips up to Sesshomaru's. She moaned and rubbed up against him. He growled in satisfaction and continued to kiss her fiercely. He was finally getting to ravish her lips, and all he had expected to get in return was a _small _amount of feedback from her.

Pleased she wanted him also; he pushed her down onto the mat and lowered himself more so he could press up against her. His lips left her mouth and moved down her neck. His hand moved itself from her breast and pulled the neck of her shirt and bra down. His lips moved over her breast and he kissed it before letting go of her shirt.

Finally he pulled away, and kissed Kagome's forehead. She was breathing raggedly and whined when he broke away. Sesshomaru placed a finger upon her lips, and said, "Go to sleep, lovely, you've much to worry about when the sun rises." With that he removed his finger, pecking her on the lips once more, and stood up. He walked back to the door and closed his eyes. "Oh and remember lovely, I'm always awake."

Kagome blinked her eyes open when the sunlight touched her face. Sitting up, she looked over at the door. Sesshomaru was gone. She frowned for a moment then touched her lips. Kagome then did the best impression of a beet that any one could ever hope to see. His lips last night had felt so... so..._good_. That was the only word that she could find that described it well enough.

Throwing off the pelt he had placed over her sometime during the night, Kagome got up; and she searched for a towel, a clean change of _warm_ clothes, and some soap, then she bounded outside to the hot springs near the village.

Kagome felt ecstatic, much better than she had felt in a while. And she almost forgot to take her clothes off before she jumped in the water. Slowly, she sank into the warm water sighing. Bending her head back she wet her hair. Then after it was fully soaked, she put some of her shampoo in her hair and rubbed it in thoroughly. When she finished, she washed out the soap and then washed her body off. At last when she felt she was done, she began to get out of the water.

"Shouldn't you have to worry about someone watching you while you do that?" Came a voice that was all too familiar to Kagome now. The girl jumped and ducked into the water, yelping loudly in surprise.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called exasperatedly. "What are you doing!?"

"Trying to make pigs fly." He said bluntly and jumped out of the tree he'd been lounging in (the entire time Kagome was bathing). Kagome huffed indignantly and covered her breasts with her arms.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "I don't know why you're doing that. I've been in that tree the whole time you were out here. Sorry lovely, but it's too late, I've seen you top to bottom now." He smirked at his own personal triumph and Kagome got goose bumps when she saw his teeth glint in the sun.

"I don't care what you've seen! I don't want you to see it again! Now turn around so I can get out and get dressed!" Kagome said angrily.

"Alright, fine, but don't blame me, you should have known I was there." Sesshomaru replied and turned to face away from her.

"I had something on my mind." She said crossly, and stepped out of the water.

"For someone who's never been kissed, you were pretty damn good. " The demon replied guessing her thoughts. "Are you sure you aren't lying?"

"Of course I'm sure- and hey! Don't peek at me!" She hissed at Sesshomaru as he glanced back at her.

"That was not peeking." He said, smirking. "This is peeking!" He added and turned all the way around as Kagome was drying off. She yelped again when he pressed his index finger against her collarbone, pushing her back into the water. She came up sputtering, with her long hair in her face. From her shoulders up, that and her knees were thankfully the only things that rose above the surface of the water.

Suddenly Kagome heard a deep rolling sound that filled her up and made her feel good. She parted her hair and looked out from the thick, black curtain at Sesshomaru, who was standing on the shore _laughing_, that's right, _laughing_!

Kagome smirked, leaning her head back to fix her hair. Then she stood up, thinking, _' If he's already seen me naked, then who cares?'_ She walked out of the water without covering herself up and stopped in front of a _very _quiet Sesshomaru, squeezing out her hair. Then she very slowly circled him and walked forward a bit making him step back. She finally managed to back him up enough so that if she pushed him, _he_ would fall in the water, clothes and all.

She leaned up very close to his face as if she was going to kiss him, and then gave him a little push on the chest, causing him to fall backwards into the water, like she did.

Sesshomaru came up wiping the white hair out of his face, only to hear musical laughter coming from the shore. There stood Kagome, in all her naked beauty, laughing at him, just as he had laughed at her.

Reaching up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. The woman wiped the hair from her face just in time to be pulled into Sesshomaru's strong embrace, and be kissed fiercely by the same beautiful man. Again they shared a long heated kiss like the one from the night before. Though, this one included more moaning and growling.

"Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you." Came an amazed voice from the shore. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome away and placed her behind him. Miroku stood gawking at the two from the shoreline.

"How come you didn't tell me he was coming?" Kagome hissed in Sesshomaru's ear hiding from the lecher behind the demon.

"I didn't notice him coming!" Sesshomaru hissed back.

"_You_ didn't notice _him_ coming!" Kagome asked in shock.

"I was busy if you didn't notice. And I believe you were helping." The demon mumbled. Kagome blushed a deep red. Then she looked at Miroku, he was watching the interaction between the two intently, with a curious look on his face.

"How long have you been there!?" Kagome called to the monk angrily. He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, well I saw him push you in Kagome, and I saw you give him a nice little come back," The monk winked. "I think I liked it as mush as he did." Kagome blushed beet red and ducked behind Sesshomaru, avoiding the monk's gaze.

"Will you make him go away?" The poor girl hissed in Sesshomaru's ear again. He smiled impishly and asked her,

"Why?" in the most innocent tone the demon could muster. Kagome huffed and replied haughtily, "Because I don't like it when men see me naked!" she growled out.

"Well I've seen you naked." Sesshomaru said loudly. Miroku smirked, as Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. Kagome started to pout. To Sesshomaru, it was the cutest face she'd made yet.

"You're different…" She whispered. And made a silent deal with Sesshomaru that she'd let him watch her bathe from now on, if he'd keep Miroku and other lechers away.

"That's a deal lovely." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing Kagome to shiver pleasurably. "Alright monk, get out of here." Sesshomaru said in a commanding tone.

Miroku stood at attention and saluted Sesshomaru, (something Kagome had taught them a long time ago) "Yes sir!" The monk yelled. He did an about face and proceeded to march back to the village.

"Alright, let's see, where I was...oh yeah." Sesshomaru turned around to take hold of Kagome's face, carefully making sure that he didn't cut her with his claws and pulling her lips up to slowly kiss her, making the girl whimper. Sesshomaru pulled away, kissing up and down her neck, making Kagome moan.

"Now get dressed or we'll get all pruney in here." He whispered in Kagome's ear. She shivered again.

"Mmm hmmm…" she mumbled and got quickly into her clothes. Sesshomaru got out after her and disappeared for a moment. When he returned he had Kagome's hairbrush and his clothes were dry.

"Come here, I'll brush your hair out." He offered, pulling her into his arms and leaping into a tree.

* * *

**Well, watcha think? Let me know! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, I'm back! Really sorry for not updating! I've got the oh-so infamous writer's block for both of my stories! I'm really sorry for not updating, but I wanted my chapter to be good instead of just slapping something down in 12 seconds flat. Anywho… enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome looked around as Sesshomaru ran the brush through her hair. The autumn leaves on the tree they sat in rustled in the breeze.

The pull on her tresses from the hairbrush slowed and came to a stop. The demon lord behind her tossed the object to the ground below, and then pulled Kagome into his arms, holding her close. Resting his chin upon the top of her head, he closed his eyes and sighed.

The girl shifted in his arms getting comfortable; she frowned then, and asked the man a question that had been troubling her since the first night he had kissed her. "Sesshomaru?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, cracking open one molten gold eye as he studied her. Kagome hesitated and finally spoke.

"Why?"

The demon opened both eyes and lifted his eyebrows. "Why what?"

"Why do you treat me this way?" Sesshomaru removed his chin from the top of Kagome's cranium and looked at her with worried eyes.

"What way, Kagome?" he asked quickly. Kagome sighed and answered him wholeheartedly.

"Like… like you… love… me…" her reply came out slow, for she was so afraid he'd say that he didn't.

"You don't like the way I treat you?" Sesshomaru ignored the word 'love'; he wasn't sure what love was exactly. Well... not anymore.

"I…like the way you treat me, yes; no one was ever this kind to me before. It's just that…" The priestess trailed off, unsure if she should voice her uncertainty.

"What? Tell me." He commanded softly, turning her around to face him. Her bright blue eyes were overflowing with doubt and shame, and she decided to look at her lap instead of Sesshomaru. He hooked an index finger under her chin and pulled her face up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Tell me."

At last Kagome gave in to him and said slowly. "The first time we met, you tried to kill me. And we've been opponents for so long that… I just … I don't understand why you're being so… considerate… to me. Do- do I have something you want?" As she finished, the young woman let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding. There, she'd said it. She had gotten it out.

Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes and didn't respond. He himself had no real idea why he was acting this way; it was _very_ out of character for him. They'd been enemies for years; it was almost as if his brother's death had removed a wall that had been between the two.

The demon lord was unsure of the emotion that made his ice-cold heart feel light when he saw her smile; or the sensation he felt in his chest when he kissed her. At first he was sure it had been lust, but… now what was it? He'd stayed with her for only a week. Could the ruthless demon truly have _real_ feelings for the woman that he now held close? Did he… _love_… her?

"Sesshomaru, answer me."

With his train of thought broken, Sesshomaru realized that Kagome had asked him another question. He hadn't heard her because he'd been so deep in thought.

"Why did you kiss me that night? Answer me, please. Answer me." Kagome's eyes shone with anxiety and worry. Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer her; he didn't know why he'd kissed her either. So Sesshomaru told her the truth.

"I don't know."

Wrong move. The woman's beautiful blue eyes widened for a moment, glistening with tears. She suddenly pulled out of his embrace and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Let me down."

"Kagome, I-"

"I said: let, me, down." Sesshomaru's face appeared hurt for a moment, and then instantly, his old indifferent mask replaced it. His temper rose now, instead of feeling sorry for the answer he gave. How was he to tell her if he didn't know why himself?

Roughly, he picked her up, and set her on the ground after jumping from the tree. He let go, and she backed away, her eyes still closed. She almost acted as if she was trying to keep her heart from breaking again.

How could she act this way? What was he supposed to say? 'I _think_ I love you.'?

Her watery gaze stared him in the eye. He stared back.

"Don't… come anywhere near me until you… can give me a better answer." She sniffled and flinched as Sesshomaru's heated glare stared her back in the face. "I just don't want to be deceived again..." She whispered. Abruptly, Kagome turned and fled, running from him. She didn't run to the village to ask her friends for help though, she ran into the forest, letting him think this over himself.

The moment Sesshomaru was positive that Kagome was out of earshot, he spun around and struck the tree they'd been in and succeeded in knocking it down, sending other trees behind it toppling to the ground. "Aaarrrghhh!"

Breathing deeply, he twisted his head around to glimpse the forest as he fought to control his emotions. _'What am I going to do now?'_

Sprinting deep into the forest, Kagome began to cry. Scraggily branches chafed her flesh, and other twigs ripped at her clothes. Limbs of different sizes tore at her hair, tangling it into tight knots. Once, she tripped on a high root, and landed hard on the ground, dirtying her clothes.

Slowly she got up, and tried running again, but a sharp pain in her left foot slowed her down to a fast-paced limp.

Finally, as the last of the sun's rays disappeared over the horizon, she came upon a clearing in the woods that was filled with strange white flowers. The blossoms' fragrance was heavenly, and the ground here was very soft and warm. As she reached the middle and looked up at they sky, her eyes rolled back into her head while she fell over in a dead faint. The moon began to come up over the horizon, and the time of her birth drew close.

Sesshomaru stared at the darkened forest as the sun set in the west. He had an answer. But he wasn't sure if Kagome would appreciate it or not.

Following her scent, he entered the forest at a determined run, avoiding trees and branches with experience that any demon would kill to possess.

The last of the sun's light had disappeared long ago, and the stars twinkled brightly, lighting up the moonless heavens, when he neared the clearing where her scent was strongest.

As he emerged from the woods, he spied a cloaked figure kneeling over Kagome's body, brushing the hair from her face. Kagome was on her side facing away from Sesshomaru and was no doubt unconscious.

To the lord's horror, he saw the figure pull a knife from its cloak, brushing the flat edge along Kagome's cheek; then it started to press the blade against her throat.

With a vicious growl, Sesshomaru had the hooded figure pinned to the ground, wrestling for the knife.

As his claws began glowing green with poison, he yanked the hood off of the masked body. He blinked. There, underneath him was an exact replica of Kagome. She smiled triumphantly at him and said, "I knew you wouldn't let anyone hurt us. You've passed the first test. Do you understand your feelings now?" She smiled and began to fade. "Stay with her. She needs you."

And with that, she was gone; along with the knife that Sesshomaru had taken from her. He stared at his hand, confused; the knife had felt _real_.

Hoping his sanity was still in excellent condition, he turned around and looked Kagome- the real Kagome (he hoped) - over.

The priestess's legs and face were cut and bleeding where twigs had scraped and stabbed at her skin. Two large green and purple bruises were already forming on her knees and her left ankle was swollen badly.

To top it off, her clothes were torn and ripped, her hair was in disarray, and her skin was deathly pale. Kagome's breaths were slow and steady, indicating that she was asleep.

Worriedly, Sesshomaru stooped to hoist Kagome up into his arms. As his hands neared Kagome's body, he became nervous for some reason.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open, yet they were not the lovely blue color that always shone brightly at him, they were a pure glowing white. The rest of her body began to shine an eerie white, too, and she was lifted several feet into the air by invisible arms.

The light she gave off grew brighter and brighter, and soon it began to burn her clothes like colorless flames. A few more moments, and she was completely bare, with only her long black locks to cover her here and there.

Abruptly, her hands flew to her head, as her mouth opened in a silent scream. The young woman curled up into a ball, seemingly in great pain.

'_Hold her… help her, quickly!'_

Sesshomaru recognized the voice to be the same one of the fake Kagome. Sesshomaru leapt up and dashed to her side, reaching out his arms he pulled Kagome close to his chest.

Oddly, the fire around her was cool to the touch, but the priestess's body was hot and feverish. A slender hand was brought up to his face and as it brushed past his cheek ever so gently, a bright blinding flash impaired the demon's vision momentarily. As the light receded, he saw he was not in a field of flowers any longer, but instead he was perched in an ancient tree and Kagome was gone.

Frantically, Sesshomaru began to sniff out her scent, turning so he could catch the breeze. He found her below him on the ground and sighed with relief, but frowned when he noticed her scent was laced with pain and anguish. Landing in front of her, he reached out.

"Kagome are you-" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Kagome paid no attention to him. Sesshomaru tried grabbing her shoulders to shake her into listening, but his hands only passed through her; he felt as if he were a ghost.

Realizing she stared through him at something, he turned, following her teary gaze to see what it was that made her so sorrowful. What he saw did _not_ please him, either.

His accursed half-brother was holding the corpse priestess, Kikyo, close. He watched in disgust as the two droned out their declarations of love to the other, and turned swiftly around when they began to share an…ahem… "kiss".

He observed quietly as Kagome's tears rolled slowly down her pale white face; he gazed silently as her blood-red lips quivered with the urge to cry, and finally saw her retreating figure as she departed quickly into the forest.

Suddenly, the scene changed, and the lord noticed Kagome was arguing heatedly with his half-brother.

"Sit boy!" she yelled - a fraction too loud for Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. The girl turned swiftly on her heel and stomped off to the bone-eaters well, the portal between the past and present.

The spell of the prayer beads wore off quickly, and Inuyasha was bearing down on her with a look of intense fury again. He covered her mouth before she could utter another "sit" and began to talk – the first chance he'd gotten since the moment they had left the village. "I don't think so…" he mumbled, referring to her covered mouth. "You're not going home until we find another jewel shard, wench!"

Kagome flinched at the hurtful name, and as Sesshomaru (who'd had a momentary lapse of memory, forgot he was only equal to a ghost here) was about to knock his brother into next _**year**, _Inuyasha removed his hand to let Kagome talk. "Inuyasha! You don't need me to find shards! Go find Kikyo to help if you love her so much!"

The half demon's eyes burned with a new rage. "Fine! Go home! I can get her to help anytime! And you know what Kagome? You're right for once, I do love Kikyo… but I HATE YOU!" Inuyasha screamed in her face. The girl flinched noticeably this time.

Oh man… wrong thing to say.

"Sit." Kagome whispered lightly. A loud crash resounded through the forest as Inuyasha plummeted _into_ the ground. There was a faint hiccup, and Kagome ran to the well, leaping in lightly as small droplets of water that fell from her face shone brightly in the sun, appearing to be diamonds that fell from the sky.

Sesshomaru was advancing on his unknowing half-brother to slaughter the brute, when (much to Sesshomaru's dismay, for he had not been able to hurt Inuyasha yet) the scene changed once more – to the night of Inuyasha's death.

He saw Kagome sobbing over the hanyou's body and wondered why she cried after all the man had done to her.

Finally, Sesshomaru found himself standing on the surface of a never-ending lake. The water was as motionless as ice, yet it was still a liquid. A crescent moon shone brilliantly overhead, illuminating the dark expanse and casting an eerie reflection on the waters surface.

He took a step, watching the small ripples grow larger and larger from his foot and out. He could _walk _on it. Puzzled, he looked around. To his far left, he could see Kagome floating in the air, weeping. He took a step toward her and could've sworn he'd gotten farther away.

He began to run to her, for the tears were driving him insane. Yet the faster he ran, the farther she seemed. Her sorrowful moans acted as a dagger, penetrating the icy shields around his heart.

'Call out to her.' Came a voice that echoed across the water. It was a voice heavenly to the ears and comforting to the soul. Sesshomaru recognized the voice to be the same one that had spoken to him while he was in the woods.

So he cautiously called her name. She continued sobbing, like she couldn't hear him, and he tried louder.

"Who's there?" the miko called in alarm.

"It is I, Sesshomaru," he responded trying to calm her. "Come here, Kagome." Her blue eyes traveled to him and widened. Tears formed, and abruptly Sesshomaru found himself directly in front of her. She cried out his name and threw her arms around his neck.

"Help me…" she whispered in his ear. "It hurts terribly." Her grip on him tightened, as if she would fall, even though she still hovered above the ground.

"What hurts? How can I help?" he asked swiftly. He looked her over for her wounds, but they were no longer there.

"My heart. It hurts." She said quietly. She moved her head to look deeply into his golden eyes. "I've been forced to relive all my worst memories through the night… and… and my heart just can't take it anymore." Kagome buried her face in his silky hair.

"I need you to hold me." she whispered.

His arms wrapped tightly around her bare body and she winced in his ear. "There is that better?" Her soft black hair bobbed this way and that as she nodded in the affirmative.

"Tell me."

"What?" He looked at her through her black locks in a perplexed way.

"Tell me… that you… love me. I _need_ to know, _now_." She whispered holding him tighter. "Please."

He hesitated, and peered around across the black lake. "There's no one here but you and I, Sesshomaru. Nobody will hear but myself." Kagome said quietly, encouraging him to speak. "Nobody else ever _has_ to hear."

'_If you really love her, you'll tell her.'_ His mind told him. 'But do I love her? I'm not sure-'

'_Of course you do! Remember how you felt watching her worst memories?'_ his mind cut in. 'Yes, I felt angry and ached to comfort her.' Sesshomaru ran his thoughts back to the day he first saw her, hiding behind his brother, when she had first begun to travel through time. He had not thought her ugly or weak, and that is why he had attempted to kill her. To see if she was really as powerful as her aura suggested. He had followed them for quite a time afterwards to watch the woman, trying to understand why she was as beautiful as she was because she was merely human. He grew attached to her during that time and tried to break his feelings by returning to his home.

'_Tell her.'_

'Well, what if I don't?' he snapped back at his mind. The irritating voice had interrupted his thoughts.

'_You do.'_ It replied smugly.

'…' Realizing (finally) that he did love her, Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's neck, so that his mouth was by her ear and he whispered: _"I love you, Kagome koi."_

Suddenly they were outside in the flower field again. Kagome's naked form was held tightly against Sesshomaru's chest, and she finally had stopped glowing. The demon was too distracted with thoughts of getting Kagome home and clothed; and with the darkness of the night, he didn't notice the slight change in Kagome's appearance.

* * *

**So wadya think? Like it? Again I'm so sorry… infinity! … that I haven't updated for a while. Anyway, time for nighty-night! It's 11:40 pm, not bad for me huh? Usually I stay up later than this, but I've got strep throat and my medicine is gonna knock me…(yawn)…owt…sooo…I tink I …gonna'…(ho-hum)…(shhhnooooooorrrre)**

**Sesshomaru: Wake up. (whacks head)**

**Owwww! That's a sensitive spot! I had a huge blood-sucking tick the size of my thumb (no joke folks) stuck to my head right there when I was 8! And it still hurts!**

**Sesshomaru: (snorts) Oh please! Myoga gets bigger than that!**

**So! Myoga is a _flea,_ he only sucks _dog _blood and he's _nice_ and won't infect _my _blood with icky diseases, Thank you very much! You do know that I can make Kagome hate you in the story! Right? (fingers poised over keyboard menacingly) **

**Kagome: NOOOOO! Be nice Sesshomaru or she' gonna' make me hate you! (starts crying)**

**Sesshomaru: Now look what you did. (tries to comfort Kagome) **

**What _I _did? _You_ started it by _hitting me on the head_! I need to sleep ya know, (insert sarcasm here) not _everybody's_ "perfect' like the _almighty_ _Sesshomaru_! Ohhhhhh! Sometimes you are such a pain in the… (yawns)…whoa… I feel dizzy…and sleepy…nighty-night!**

**Sesshomaru: (holding empty syringe needle in hand) Finally she shuts her big mouth up!**

**I …hewd dat… Sesshy... **

**Sesshomaru: (eye twitches)…**

**Oh… Sesshy…tewl dem…(yawn)… to weveiw…(snoo-) pwease…(-oorre)…(drool drips out of open mouth, snot bubble pulses, and foot twitches)**

**Sesshomaru: O.o' **

**Kagome: Ummm…(throws blanket over writer) Just review, okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Woot! Go me! Oh Thank you all for the lovely, lovely reviews!**

Kodocha08 - Aw. Beautifully written. i wish i could write as well as you and if you have time will you read my story it's called Reversed.  
Oh my gosh it almost made me cry again. I could feel the emotion of the characters. You have real talent.

**Thank you, Thank you very much.(looks like Elvis impersonator) **

**O.o;**

**Disclaimer: I haven't, don't, won't soon, and never will own Inuyasha! Whaaaaaa! T.T

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome down on her old sleeping bag, and began to rummage through her hideous yellow sack. First, he found a pack of small cylindrical shaped objects that faintly smelled like flowers; they had a strange casing on them that was slick and reflective of light. _'Wonder what theses are. I'll ask Kagome as soon as she wakes up.' _Sesshomaru decided silently and plunged deeper into the bottomless pit of cloth.

Next he found a thin piece of black fabric that had a bit of lace around three holes in it. He sniffed it and immediately knew it was an article of clothing, _and_ where it went.

When he had finally finished finding her clothes and dressing her in them, Sesshomaru covered Kagome up with her blanket and lay down beside her. Soon he had fallen asleep and his arm subconsciously moved to ensnare the woman's waist in his grip.

* * *

A warm feeling began to creep over Kagome's cheek, and she stirred. Cracking her eyes open a bit, she saw beautiful sunlight streaming in through a small window. Realizing she was back in Kaede's hut, she turned her head.

With a soft jerk of surprise, she looked into Sesshomaru's sleeping face. _'He looks so sweet… so gentle.'_ Unconsciously she reached up and brushed her knuckles against the magenta stripes on his face. His skin was soft and smooth and warm to the touch. Almost in a daze she brushed the tips of her sharp talons across the blue moon on his… _'Whoa, wait a minute! Talons? Where did they…'_

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she shot up in her sleeping bag, waking Sesshomaru in the process. "Ack!" _'Why is my shirt choking me? Is it too tight?'_ Sure enough, as she looked down, she found that she had grown a-_ahem_- little. Completely forgetting Sesshomaru's presence, she ripped the shirt to pieces. Even her bra was too small!

Getting out of her sleeping bag, Kagome removed the ripped pants; she nearly tripped on her hair in the process. _'Oh…why me?'_ She thought depressingly.

Sesshomaru needed to find cold water. _Now._ The woman didn't even realize what she was doing to him! She had definitely become youkai last night, but he had not- I repeat: _not_- expected _this_.

Kagome had grown a good half-foot taller, and now was level with his chin. Her hair had shot down to her ankles, and it had a dark scarlet color along the edge- looking as if someone dipped her long, wavy hair in blood. Her legs were endless and most definitely smooth as silk. Her waist was not tiny, but just right. Her bellybutton stretched in an upside down U-shape on her flat, well toned stomach.

Then- this is what was hurting him- her breasts had become too large for her 'bra' and were bulging out the top. He mentally groaned when he saw identical black lines curving over each side of her collarbone, flowing up and over her bulging breasts, and disappearing into the fabric of the bra. They did not reappear underneath the cloth.

To make matters worse on him, another pair of black lines curved over Kagome's hips and into the fabric she wore across her thighs. These lines appeared again on the other end of the cloth and wrapped themselves around each of her upper legs.

So engrossed was he about his problems, that he almost didn't notice the markings on her face. A black line appeared at each temple and curved down right under her eyes, ending with a little swirl over her high cheekbones. Her gray eyes had become an enrapturing, clear, deep, blue. Her lips were fuller than before and they almost seemed to pout. Then his eyes traveled to her forehead…

A flash of a young demoness with black markings and a dark blue star on her face suddenly appeared in his minds eye. _'Kagome-chan…'_

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome again and almost fell over. This was she! This was _the_ Kagome! _His_ Kagome! And he swooped down on to her face, crushing his lips over her own. Her muffled squeal of surprise went unnoticed, and he embraced her so tightly that she choked.

"Sesshomaru wha…" Her eyes unfocused and she fell silent. For a moment he only watched. He knew what was happening. Then Kagome looked straight into his eyes… "I missed you too."

* * *

"Thank you for the clothes Sesshomaru." Said the young woman as she twirled in a new red yukata. "It's beautiful." Indeed it was. The red matched that of her hair and the thin inner kimono was black. A large black silhouette of a cherry tree in bloom adorned the left side of the red garment. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with wanting eyes. Oh how he loved her. How he _wanted_ her. It was driving him insane. His inner beast called out forlornly whenever he passed up a chance to touch her.

One of her tall pointed ears pricked and he heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps running toward the room. Rin suddenly burst in and pounced on Kagome like a cat. _'So it was a good thing I _didn't_ jump her while she was behind the dressing screen after all.'_ Sesshomaru thought sourly.

"Kagome-nee-chan! Can we play in the gardens! Please!" Cried the little girl. "Pretty please with cherries on top?" she added and smiled wide, showing a missing pair of front teeth.

And poor Kagome couldn't help it, "Of course Rin-chan. Lead the way." The little ningen squealed in delight and grabbed Kagome's hand, yanking her out the door.

'_I'm going to have my hands full.'_ Thought the demon lord as he rubbed his forehead. _'But I think it'll be worth it.'_ He added grinning as a very cunning (and very hentai) plan began to formulate in his mind.

* * *

**Ok tired much! Sorry it's so short but I've been slow with ideas for this story lately. Oh I have some news about this story. _IMPORTANT!_ If you want to keep reading this, then I'll let you know that this story won't be under this penname any more. I'm going to move it to my other profile, **riversofbloodandtears.** Got it? The next time I post it will be moved to that penname (that probably won't be for a while though -;). Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
